


Stardust

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Series: White Chocolate Tarts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Natasha Feels, Tony Stark Has A Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinnamon tea and Neil deGrasse Tyson. Also, people who live in your teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Heia,
> 
> Okay, so I reaaaaaaally like writing these two. And I'm still trying to figure out if I should keep this Gen, maybe femslash, maybe Darcy/Steve, I dunno. If there's one thing you need to know about me, it's that I don't control my writing. Like, at all. So we'll see.
> 
> \---I reserve the right to change any mistakes when I find them, but there shouldn't be too many. Usually I don't mind when people point them out for me, but DON'T do it now. 
> 
> Uhm, let me know what you think?  
> Tumblr: amemah.tumblr.com
> 
> Kyss <3

“You look like shit.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and then immediately regretted it. Natasha grinned in the way only assassins with 317 kills under their belt could – and that wasn’t even counting non-human.

“ _You_ look like shit,” Darcy muttered, pouring hot water over Nat’s cinnamon teabag. It was on her second visit the negotiations regarding Nat’s caffeine-intake had begun, and by the sixth, they had an agreement. There was also a kind of respect that was founded in an understanding of different skillsets, but that was a story for a different time. (Let’s just say the only virginal part of Darcy was her _actual_ virginity. Nat had a newfound appreciation of pole dancing. There were videos.)

“Weak, Lewis.” Nat scoffed, dumping three scoops of sugar into her tea.

“Just remember to use fluoride rinse, Widow. Those knives won’t protect you from Karious and Baktus,” Darcy flopped down into the seat opposite of Natasha, mentally thanking the Heavens above for only sending her favorite customer to the diner tonight. _Never_ drinking Tequila again. _Ever_.

“Karius and Baktus knows to stay in their lanes,” Nat’s smile vas evident in her voice and Darcy massaged her temple.

“God, please don’t tell me they’re _real_.” She said, narrowing her eyes at Nat’s blank expression. It was as impressive as it was scary.

“Fuck you.” Darcy said as vehemently as she could, but smiled when Nat laughed anyway. It happened far too rare for such a beautiful sound.

“Name a time and a place, doll,” Natasha drawled, pleased when Darcy’s lips parted a fraction.

“Are you secretly a spy sent from the nineteen-forties, and haven’t told anyone?” She asked tiredly once the hint of arousal had disappeared, because this was actually a legitimate concern they needed to address.

“No,” Natasha smiled in a way that made Darcy want to cuddle her up and then tase anyone who ever hurt her, before continuing. “But I knew one,”

“Is this a story you want me to hear?” Darcy picked up a spoonful of the white chocolate tart between them; safe in the knowledge she was allowed to – part of a _very_ exclusive club. Nat shrugged, stirring her tea. If her knives were in proximity, she would be twirling them by now. It was the one tick she hadn’t been able to train herself out of – yet – but at least it was scary as fuck when she did. (Darcy’s words.)

“We met, we kissed, we fell in love, and we died.”

“How?” Darcy took a sip of her orange and cinnamon tea while she waited for Nat to come back from wherever her mind went. If she’d learned anything in life, it was to _never_ rush anyone who was about to, or already had, spilled their heart out – no matter how small or insignificant it might seem to you. It was a bit different with Nat though, since she was so private. She wasn’t secretive; any idiot could see she didn’t enjoy keeping her secrets. Well, some of them, but not those that actually mattered. No, she was private, preferring to keep to herself.

“How _what_?” She finally asked, clearing her throat. Darcy didn’t comment.

“How did you die,” Darcy said simply, straightening her back and leaning back in her seat.

“I became American,” Nat ate a spoonful of tart, and Darcy knew that was the last she would tell her for now. But Darcy wasn’t mentally prepared to mop the floors yet, so she asked the first question that came to mind.

“So how big is Stark’s hard-on for Neil deGrasse Tyson?” Okay, there were probably better conversation topics, but Darcy was genuinely curious.

“He wants to fuck his philosophy on science into the mattress while Pepper tells him how,” Nat’s smile was less scared kitten, and more preying predator that preys.

“You answered that _way_ too quickly,” Darcy said, knowing she had to regain her dignity in some way. There was spilled tart on her mustard dress, making the colors clash horribly, because contrary to popular belief – white didn’t match everything (Orange and turquoise did though).

“He nearly came in his pants when Dr. Tyson said _we’re all stardust_ ,” Natasha was doing jazz-hands to get her point across.

“Shouldn’t he already know that?” If Natasha was the sort of person to use the word, she would have called Darcy’s creased brows _adorable_.

“Apparently, it’s the conviction Dr. Tyson has that really get’s him going,

“Walked right into that one, didn’t I?” Darcy groaned before head-butting the table, trying to rid herself of that image. Nat critiqued her technique, and then told her how quickly Pepper Potts dragged Stark away from the common area.

“Really, even _I_ was impressed by the speed she had in those heels,”

“Oh my god, _shut up_.”

“I’m pretty sure they were _sinning_ , Darce!”

“You shut your filthy mouth, Nat, I swear to God!”

**Author's Note:**

> Karius and Baktus are characters from a Norwegian children's book written and illustrated by Thorbjørn Egner. Egner has written several books, and songs, and is a pretty big part of Norway's culture. If you want to read some of his stuff, they're translated to some languages - don't know how many. But if you want to, definitely check out "Hakkebakke Skogen" (Dir. Transl.: Hakkebakke Forest), I was raised on that book. And also Kardemomme By (Dir. Trans.: Cardamom City/Town), all three of these are brilliant. 
> 
> The more you know *rainbow star*


End file.
